I Give My Heart to You
by Maiev Shadowsong
Summary: Mengikuti adegan terakhir di season 6 final. Castiel mendapat murka dari Tuhan dan dilahirkan kembali menjadi manusia. Dean bertemu dengannya 3 tahun kemudian dengan sebuah tragedi yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtua Cas.


_Title: I Give My Heart to You (1/?)_

_Rate: T_

_Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort_

_Warning: Spoiler untuk episode 6x22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, dan spoiler-spoiler lain di season 4, 5, 6, kekerasan _

_Word Count: 4,437 kata_

_Character: Dean, wee!Castiel, Sam, Bobby, OCs_

_Disclaimer: Supernatural © Eric Kripke _

_Beta: ichilicious (she's awesome, you should jealous for I'm having her here)_

_Summary: Mengikuti adegan terakhir di season 6 final. Castiel mendapat murka dari Tuhan dan dilahirkan kembali menjadi manusia. Dean bertemu dengannya 3 tahun kemudian dengan sebuah tragedi yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtua Cas._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Aku sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam dengan SPN, dan memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic-nya. Mengingat yang terjadi di season 6 final, aku ingin fix-it fic! Dan memutuskan kalau Cas berhak untuk dapat redemption._

* * *

><p>Dean dan Sam melihatnya sendiri. Melihat sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan yang muncul, mengelilingi Castiel hingga tak tampak di mata mereka. Kemudian cahaya itu lenyap, dan Castiel hilang. Hilang tanpa suara. Hilang begitu saja seakan ia tak berada di tempat itu sebelumnya.<p>

Mereka tahu, mereka tahu bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari Tuhan. Tuhan yang murka karena Castiel mengaku-ngaku sebagai diri-Nya. Dean hanya terpaku dengan meneteskan sebulir air matanya. Sebagian dari dirinya turut lenyap karena kepergian Cas. Seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini tidak cukup... Tuhan masih ingin mengambil lebih darinya. Dan yang terbaik yang keluar dari semua gemelut dan asap peperangan, dan dari semua tentang surga dan neraka ini adalah Castiel.

Mengapa ia tidak bisa memiliki Castiel saja? Mengapa Tuhan harus mengambilnya juga darinya? Mengapa?

Sam hanya diam seraya memandang Dean iba. Seperti apapun yang dilakukan Tuhan itu telah menyembuhkannya dari rasa sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Tapi tidak membuat perasaannya lebih baik, karena ia tahu betapa beratnya Dean melepas Castiel. Ia turut bersedih untuk Dean, dan karena Castiel juga temannya.

Bobby mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sam dan Dean. Karena ia tak tahan, ia tak tahan menatap kesedihan kakak beradik tersebut.

Ia mulai bernostalgia akan hal-hal yang terjadi pada Winchester selama ini. Yaitu tentang pengorbanannya tanpa henti, dan keraguan dari menyelamatkan sesuatu yang tak tersisa untuk diselamatkan.

Dan itu keluarga dan orang yang dekat dengan mereka...

Untuk apa dunia kalau tidak ada Mary dan John? Untuk apa dunia kalau tidak ada Adam, Ellen, Jo, Jess? Dan Ash, Pamela, Sarah, Rufus, dan Cas? Mereka pasti merasakan lubang besar di hatinya, untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan mengorbankan diri dan 'kehilangan' orang yang disayangi.

.

.

Dean tidak mau berbicara kepada Sam walau mereka sudah sampai ke rumah Bobby. Impala Dean yang terbalik sudah mereka urus dan telah diangkat ke sana. Tapi bukannya mengurusi Impala, Dean hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke langit. Kemudian ia merasa heran dengan kondisi ganjil yang dialaminya, yaitu memanggil Cas tapi tidak merasakan kehadirannya. Ia mengetes air dan meraba bekas tapak tangan Cas di bahunya, dan raut wajahnya yang datar menunjukan sebuah penyesalan.

Ia merasa semua yang Cas lakukan sampai sekarang ini untuknya, tapi ketika Cas sedang bingung dan kehilangan arah, dia tidak di sana. Ia mengejek Cas ketika dia kehilangan kekuatannya, ia tidak di sana untuk meringankan beban dipundaknya. Dan ia hanya mementingkan apa yang menimpanya dan Sam dibandingkan dengan yang tengah dialami Castiel. Sungguh, teman macam apa yang berkata [dia] keluarganya _dulu_, seakan Castiel akan merasa lebih baik dengan hal itu.

Sam dan Dean, mereka telah melukai Castiel. Mereka yang telah membuat Castiel harus berbohong dan melakukan semuanya seorang diri. Tanpa arah dan tujuan, malaikat dapat menjadi tak terkendali. Dan Castiel telah mengubah dirinya menjadi _blasphemy _berjalan dan membawa titik gelap di hati malaikatnya. Ketika Dean mengingatnya, ia semakin menyalahkan dirinya. Karena semua ini tidak akan terjadi apabila Castiel dari awal tidak mengikuti semua keinginannya. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan merasa bertanggung jawab kepada Winchester, dan dapat melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti sedia kala.

Perhatian Castiel terbagi. Ia tahu itu. Karena itulah ia tidak menang tatkala melawan Raphael.

.

.

Dean tak yakin mampu menghabiskan sisa-sisa hidupnya dengan perasaan bersalah seperti ini.

**xxx**

Beberapa tahun berlalu, dan dari hari ke hari hubungan Dean dan Sam semakin memburuk. Meskipun Dean enggan mengakuinya, Sam tahu bahwa semua perubahan ini berkaitan dengan Cas. Semua kata-kata yang ia gunakan untuk menghibur Dean ditepis begitu saja. Dean memang tidak mendiamkannya, tetapi ia juga enggan menceritakan masalah yang ia hadapi kepadanya. Ia juga tidak dapat lagi bercanda lepas dengan Sam, karena selalu ada perasaan pahit yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Bobby pun merasa begitu. Seakan ada ruang kosong di antara mereka yang ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk diisi. Berburu pun (seperti kata pepatah: _Soldier get like that. War builds the strongest bond. And all that._) tak mampu membawa mereka kepada kebersamaan seperti dulu. Karena (seperti halnya Dean) tanpa Castiel, mereka bagaikan kehilangan satu anggota tubuh yang dapat menggerakan semangat di tengah keluarga.

.

Dering _handphone_ mengusik konsentrasi Bobby. Segera ia meletakkan buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia bolak-balik di atas meja, kemudian meraih _handphone_ yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Halo?"

"_Bobby, ini Hana."_

"Ada apa Hana, apa kau sedang dalam bahaya?"

"_Suamiku, dia dirasuki, aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat persembunyian ini."_

"Kau sedang di rumah?"

"_Ya, tolong cepat Bobby! Aku bersama anakku."_

"Kami segera ke sana, bertahanlah."

Pembicaraan terputus.

"Hana adalah temanku, _the_ Azmaveth 154 Oak Tree, suaminya dirasuki..."

"Ya, melihat dari reaksimu, sepertinya _demon _itu sudah mendapatkan Hana," ujar Sam. Dean melemparkan sebuah ransel, dan Sam menangkapnya.

Bobby menatap layar _handphone_ frustasi. Sam menyadari ekspresi itu. Sementara Dean telah keluar menuju Impalanya.

"Tenang Bobby, kami akan menyelamatkan temanmu." Sam menepuk punggungnya, "Kau lanjutkan _research _kita saja."

_Research_ yang Sam maksud adalah _research _mengenai cara menghidupkan jiwa di _Purgatory_. Karena mereka akan menghidupkan Cas kembali. Ya, menghidupkannya kembali, meski kemungkinannya kecilnya menyaingi butir pasir.

Bobby mengangguk, "Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada pernikahan Hana, baru tiga tahun yang lalu ia membicarakan pembaptisan anaknya, sekarang suaminya dirasuki..."

"Dia seorang _hunter?_" tanya Sam.

Bobby menggeleng, kemudian berkata, "Dia seperti adik bagiku."

"Ok... kau baik-baik saja, kan? _Keep it together_, Bobby."

Sam berlari keluar menyusul Dean. Setelah melihat Sam, Dean langsung masuk ke dalam Impala dan melaju cepat menuju kediaman Azmaveth.

**xxx**

"Shh, shh, Christian sayang." Wanita itu berkata dengan suara yang bergetar. Jemarinya mengelus rambut anaknya dengan sayang. "Tenang saja, Ibu di sini, Ibu tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu,"

Anak itu menatap Hana. Sebuah harapan terpancar dari sepasang mata birunya. Hana memeluk Christian erat, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, berjanji kepada ibu jangan bersuara sedikit pun."

Anak itu mengangguk, dan Hana mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Kita dapat melalui ini. Ibu sudah memanggil teman. Kau ingat paman Bobby?"

Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Paman Bobby akan membawamu keluar dari sini, sebelum itu jangan bersuara dan jaga pintu lemari agar tetap tertutup."

Christian mengangguk lagi. Ia menyaksikan ibunya menaburkan garam di sekeliling lemari, sebelum ia menutup pintunya. Christian berada di kegelapan. Duduk dengan tenang, menunduk seraya memeluk lututnya.

"Ibu..." bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

"Sam, dalam hitungan ketiga... TIGA!"

Mereka mendobrak pintu depan kediaman Azmaveth. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara jeritan wanita, kemungkinan adalah Hana.

"Sial, Sam!"

Mereka berlari ke ruang tengah namun tidak ada orang. Hanya ada kakek dan nenek Azmaveth yang telah tak bernyawa. Satu dengan leher patah, dan satunya lagi dengan kepala terbuka. Bau sulfur tercium semakin pekat, bertambah pekat tatkala mereka menuruni _basement_. Pintunya terkunci sehingga mereka harus mendobrak lagi.

_BRAAAK!_

Sosok di kegelapan menginjak kepala Hana yang sudah terbujur kaku. '_Bitch..._' ujarnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Sam dan Dean. Matanya yang hijau berkilat hitam tatkala ia menyeringai.

"Oooh, coba lihat siapa yang datang untuk makan malam?" Ia menunggu mereka berdua berjalan mendekat, "Sam dan Dean, masih berburu juga, aku lihat kalian tidak punya kehidupan," _Demon _itu tertawa, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menutup pintu _basement _dengan pikiran.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak bawa _backup? _Untuk apa aku membiarkan wanita ini menelpon kalian jika cuma cari mati?" Ia menjentikan jari, dan dua lagi _demon _yang tersembunyi di kegelapan menampakan diri. Mereka mendorong Sam dan Dean sehingga terekat ke dinding dengan pikiran.

"Kau lihat ini paman dan bibi Azmaveth, keluarga besar untuk acara makan malam. Aku harap mereka tidak keberatan kalau ada tambahan," _Demon _itu tersenyum lagi, dan kali ini diikuti oleh _demon _paman dan bibi. Sam dan Dean meronta dari ikatan yang tak terlihat, tapi tidak dapat bergeming sedikit pun.

**xxx**

"_Sonuvabitch_, lepaskan kami!" teriak Dean kepada _demon _yang pertama tadi, tapi provokasinya seakan tak berarti karena mereka semakin berjalan mendekat, masing-masing _demon _menggenggam sebilah pisau.

"Ternyata tidak begitu sulit menyudutkan kalian. Dengan korban satu keluarga, aku mendapatkan Winchester di tanganku. Bagaimana rasanya? Lemah dan tanpa kekuatan supermu, eh Sam? Sehebat apapun kalian, kalian hanyalah manusia yang akan kalah jika berhadapan dengan kami. Sekarang beritahu aku... siapa yang dapat menyelamatkan kalian? Karena yang kudengar malaikat-malaikat sudah meninggalkan bumi. Siapa lagi yang dapat datang, dan… BAMF! Membawa kalian keluar dari sini. Castiel, huh? Malaikat pelindungmu, karena yang kudengar ia sudah _mati_."

"_Son of a–, _kau dengar aku, _dickhead_. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Castiel!– " ujar Dean. Dan tiba-tiba, salah satu _vessel demon _lepas dari kerasukan, sang _demon _bibi. Dan tindakan pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menusukan pisau ke leher _demon _paman. Hal ini membuat Sam dan Dean lepas dari mantra pengikatnya.

Namun pisau yang digunakan bibi Azmaveth tidak dapat membunuh _demon _seperti pisau milik Ruby. Karena itu, begitu _demon _tadi mendapatkan kekuatannya, ia langsung mencekik bibi Azmaveth hingga wajahnya membiru, dan melepaskan napas terakhirnya.

Sam mendapatkan pistolnya lagi dan menembak _demon _paman dengan peluru garam. Sedangkan Dean berebut pisau milik Ruby dengan _demon _yang pertama tadi. Dan ia berhasil mendapatkannya setelah memukul _demon _tersebut dengan buntut senapan.

Sam melihat tubuh bibi Azmaveth bergerak lagi. Sayangnya _demon _yang berada di dalamnya yang mengambil alih. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sam langsung menembakan pelurunya juga ke _demon _bibi dan membiarkan kedua demon tadi tersudut. Ia tidak dapat membunuh mereka, karena pisau Ruby ada pada Dean, karena itu ia menahannya selama mungkin. Sam mengambil _holy water _dari saku jaketnya dan menyiram kedua _demon _tadi hingga terbakar seraya merintih kesakitan.

Dean menggenggam senapannya erat. Ia menarik pelatuk dan tanpa berkedip menembak tubuh _demon _yang dihadapinya. Tembakan itu bukan peluru dari garam, tapi senapan yang cukup kuat untuk menciptakan lubang mengangga di perutnya. _Demon _itu masih bergerak dan melangkah mundur karena kekuatan senapan. Dean menarik lagi pelatuknya dan mengarahkan senapan ke tangan _demon_, kemudian menembak. Tangan kanannya hilang. Satu lagi tarikan pelatuk, kaki kirinya hilang, dan _demon _tadi tersungkur ke lantai. Dean dengan sigap menancapkan pisau Ruby ke punggung sang _demon_, dan melihat _demon _itu mati terbakar di dalam _vessel_.

Sam menyaksikan kedua _demon _yang diatasinya melarikan diri dan keluar dari _vessel_-nya disertai jeritan keras. Asap hitam pekat mengepul di langit-langit _basement _dan terbang menuju ventilasi. Yang tersisa hanyalah dua tubuh mayat, dan satu lagi dengan badan yang tak karuan. Sam melihat Dean membersihkan darah dari pipinya dan melihat ke arah mayat _demon _yang dilawannya. Ia menendang badan _demon _itu sehingga berbalik ke lantai. Sam menatap Dean dengan napas terengah-engah.

**xxx**

"Anak pembaptisan?" tanya Dean setelah mereka keluar dari dalam _basement_.

"Iya, Bobby yang bilang padaku, keluarga Azmaveth punya anak kecil."

'_Shit..._' ujar Dean dan ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Sam tentang mencari anak itu—yang ia duga kini tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Mereka berpencar. Dean mencari ke atas dan Sam ke bawah. Dean menaiki tangga dengan cepat dan didepannya terdapat lima buah pintu. Ia membuka satu persatu dari pintu itu, namun tidak mendapati seorang pun di sana. Dan di pintu terakhir ia melihat tanda dari ceceran garam yang terputus, itu pun setelah ia menghidupkan lampu di lorong lantai atas lebih dulu.

Ruangan yang dimasukinya cukup rapi, seakan tidak terjadi kekacauan di sana. Dean memeriksa gorden, kolong tempat tidur, dan kamar mandi, tapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Lalu ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan memeriksa _bath tub_. Terdapat bekas darah di sana, dan lebih banyak garam di lantai hingga membentuk garis garam terputus yang membatasi kamar mandi dengan ruang ganti baju. Pintu menuju ruangan itu terbuka, dan Dean melangkah masuk.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat lebih banyak garam, namun tak merata dan terpencar-pencar. Ada juga yang berupa gundukan karena berasal dari toples garam yang terjatuh. Benar-benar alami, pikir Dean, bukan seperti keluarga _hunter_. Kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Sam di belakang, dan suaranya yang menegur Dean.

"Dean?"

"Ya, Sam. Anak itu dalam lemari," Dean mengarahkan senapannya ke sudut ruangan, menuju sebuah lemari yang disekelilingnya terdapat garis garam.

"Hana melakukan ini? Dia pasti pernah diajari Bobby," ujar Sam. Tapi ia tidak mendengar respon dari Dean. Kakaknya hanya berjalan ke arah lemari dan membuka pintunya.

Sepasang _orb _biru melihat lurus ke arahnya, kemudian membawa tubuh kecil itu mundur ke belakang.

"C_hristo_," ujar anak itu. Namun ia melihat mata Dean tidak berkilat hitam. Ia menarik lagi tubuhnya hingga tersembunyi di balik pakaian, takut bila orang asing itu menyentuhnya.

"Aku bukan _demon_," ujar Dean, dan ia terdiam beberapa saat. Sam berjalan mendekatinya.

"Keluarlah jadi aku dapat melihat wajahmu," sahut Dean lagi. Kemudian ia mendengar isak tangis dari anak itu, perlahan dan teratur seperti tarikan napas. Ia ingat mengenggam orang yang bersuara seperti ini, mengusap pundaknya dan mendengarkan ia menceritakan padanya tentang kehidupan di surga.

"Jangan takut, kami datang mewakili Bobby, atas perintah ibumu," ujar Sam.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu," balas Dean, dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Anak itu terdiam sesaat dari isakannya, lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap Sam dan Dean. Mata birunya masih meneteskan air mata.

"Paman Bobby?" tanya anak itu seraya memiringkan kepala. Sam mengangguk.

Dean melihat ke arah anak itu dan mempelajari wajahnya, "Siapa namamu?" tanya Dean.

"C-Christian," ujar anak itu. Ia menjatuhkan bulir air mata yang kemudian diseka oleh Dean. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca tatkala ia bertemu pandang dengan mata Dean.

"Cas...?" ujar Dean perlahan, seperti membisikannya. Hal ini membangunkan perhatian Sam padanya, kemudian ia melihat ke arah Dean lalu ke anak itu.

Tapi tidak mungkin anak ini Cas. Karena Cas tidak mungkin _fall _seperti malaikat, dan terlahir kembali ke bumi sebagai manusia.

"C-Cas?" tanya Christian bingung. "M-mana ibuku...?"

Kemudian kenyataan memukul Dean bagaikan sebuah truk. Karena Cas yang sudah menemukan keluarganya di bumi harus berpisah lagi dengan mereka. Karena _demon _yang mengincar Winchester.

Semua ini karena mereka. Mereka yang membawa Cas ke dalam keluarganya, dan menurunkan kutukannya juga padanya.

.

.

Si kecil Christian sekarang sendirian. Ia terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah menimpanya. Namun, ia tahu bahwa ibunya tak akan kembali. Dan ia menatap Dean, dan mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi.

Dean refleks mengangkat tubuh kecil Christian dan meletakan kepalanya di pundaknya. Tangannya mengusap punggung Christian lembut, dan mengarah ke atas menuju rambut gelapnya.

'Shh...' ia berbisik, dan mengatakan kalau mereka sekarang di sini dan ia takkan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Christian lebih tenang, dan hanya mengeluarkan sesegukkan yang tak mampu ia tahan. Ia merasa aman dengan radiasi dari tubuh Dean, dan ia tahu orang ini takkan menyakitinya. Ia tahu dari suara di belakang kepalanya, dan ia dapat mempercayai orang ini.

**xxx**

Dean dan Sam membawa Christian keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Sam membawa ransel milik Christian, ransel yang berisi baju dan perlengkapan mandinya. Sedangkan Dean membawa ransel peralatan mereka, dan mengendong Christian dengan tangan kirinya.

Setibanya di dekat ruang tengah, Dean berhenti dan melemparkan ranselnya ke arah Sam. Refleks Sam menangkapnya.

"Ada apa, Dean?" Sam bertanya, tapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Dean menutup mata Christian dengan tangan kanannya.

"Shh... tidak apa, kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Dean. Dan ia dapat merasakan Christian menggenggam jaketnya lebih erat dan mencari perlindungan darinya.

"Ya, Dean..." ujar Christian pelan, kemudian mereka memasuki ruang tengah.

Di dalamnya sama seperti yang mereka temui sebelumnya, kotor dan mirip dengan tempat 'pembantaian'. Di sana sini bercak darah mewarnai, dan beberapa garis geretan darah yang ditinggalkan oleh nenek Azmaveth. Seakan ia disiksa dulu sebelum dipatahkan lehernya. Di sisi lain terbaring kakek Azmaveth dengan mulutnya menganga dan tangan kanannya memegang kaki-kaki kursi. Otaknya yang keluar tersebar di lantai.

Dean menjaga Christian agar tetap di dekatnya dan melewati mayat kedua orang tadi. Sam berjalan di samping mereka seraya membawa semua barang bawaannya. Ia menatap Christian iba.

"Ayo Sam, sebelum ada orang yang menyadari kalau kita disini dan memanggil polisi," ujar Dean, dan Sam mendahuluinya menaruh barang bawaan di bagasi Impala.

Dean melepaskan tangannya dari mata Christian begitu mereka sudah keluar dari situ. Dan ia melihat Christian meregangkan pegangannya terhadap jaket yang dikenakan Dean.

"Dengan ini kau aman dengan kami," Christian hendak menoleh ke belakang, "Jangan lihat itu lagi, kau lihat aku... Aku yang akan menjagamu," ujar Dean. Dan Christian menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka memasuki Impala ketika Sam sudah berada di sana. Christian masih dipegangi oleh Dean dan ia ditanya mau duduk dengan Sam atau ke belakang. Ia berkata mau ke belakang, dan Dean menempatkannya dengan perlahan di sana. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin Impala dan mulai memacu mobilnya ke tempat Bobby.

**xxx**

"Paman Bobby?" tanya Christian. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lagi, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Dean.

"Ya, eh–Cas... ini rumah paman Bobby." Dean menggendong Christian lagi, dan anak itu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Dean. Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi itu.

Sam berjalan di belakang mereka setelah mengambil barang bawaannya lebih dulu, dan Dean yang membukakannya pintu.

"Sam, Dean?" Bobby bertanya seraya menghampiri mereka. Ia menatap Sam dan Dean, kemudian pandangannya jatuh kepada anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongan Dean.

"Bobby, kami minta maaf tidak dapat menyelamatkan Hana... keluarga Azmaveth juga," ujar Sam dengan berat hati padanya. Bobby menatap wajah Sam sebentar dan melihat kesungguhan di matanya, sebelum menunduk dan menahan diri dari kedipan air mata.

Tapi tetap saja terasa berat baginya untuk melepaskan Hana. Karena melupakannya sama dengan menghadapi kematian Ellen, dan hal itu nyaris mustahil baginya. Dan karena Hana adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat untuk dipanggilnya adik, dan yang ada di sana saat ia menghadapi kematian Karen, istrinya tercinta.

Bobby sadar bahwa kesedihannya tidak dapat berlarut lagi. Mereka sekarang punya tanggung jawab baru, yaitu anak Hana. Dan itu pasti Christian yang [dibicarakannya].

"Tapi kami menemukan dia... Salam kenal lagi kepada Bobby, Cas," ujar Dean sambil menunjuk anak berambut gelap yang masih bersandar di pundaknya.

"'_Cas?_' Apa yang kau katakan, Dean?" sanggah Bobby.

Sepasang mata biru milik anak kecil itu menatap Bobby. Dari bibir, hidung, dagunya semuanya memang serupa dengan Cas. Dan Bobby dapat memanipulasi foto Cas dengan mudah untuk menampilkan wajah ini. "Dari mana kau yakin itu dia?"

Dean menghela napas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Bobby, "Aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan wajah orang yang menyelamatkanku dari neraka," jawabnya singkat.

'_Dan aku dapat merasakannya kalau ini dia,_' tambahnya lagi dalam pikiran.

"Uh, Dean. Aku rasa sepertinya kau membuat Christian bingung," sela Sam seraya menunjukan kepada mereka wajah Christian. Anak itu punya ekspresi yang unik, dan menunjukan antara bingung dan ketakutan, benar-benar khas dengan wajah Castiel.

"Ayo _Superman_, kita ke dalam..." gumam Dean seraya membawa masuk Christian. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah berdiri di luar terlalu lama, dan anak kecil ini pasti sudah kedinginan.

Sebelumnya Dean sempat berpesan kepada Sam untuk mengurusi jenazah-jenazah di kediaman Azmaveth. Sam hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Bobby bersikeras untuk ikut walau mereka sudah memperingatkannya bahwa tak semua jenazah berada dalam keadaan utuh. Semua karena tembakan dari senapan Dean, siapa yang tahu orang itu adalah ayah Christian, karena kelihatannya tidak mirip dengan rambut merah dan mata hijaunya.

Tapi mereka beruntung karena rumah Azmaveth tidak dekat dengan pemukiman warga. Akan jadi masalah apabila ada yang mendengar tembakan senapan itu, dan menemukan rumah 'pembantaian' yang penuh dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa.

Christian menatap mata Dean selama mereka berjalan. Dean membaringkannya di sofa, dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal lembut.

Bobby selalu mempunyai bir untuk menghangatkan tatkala mereka kedinginan. Tetapi tak ada coklat panas dan semacamnya untuk anak ini. Jadi, Dean hanya menghiburnya dengan mengajaknya bicara.

"Hey." Ia mengusap rambut gelap Christian sehingga anak itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dean..." ujar Christian.

[Ia] tidak dapat menahan senyum di wajahnya ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Ya, anak ini benar-benar Cas. Siapa lagi yang dapat memanggil namanya dengan menambahkan getaran di sana.

Dean mulai merasa seakan tengah berbicara dengan malaikatnya, dan bukan dengan seorang anak kecil.

"Jangan pergi... Dean," ujar Christian/Cas kepadanya. Ia dapat melihat anak bermata biru itu melingkarkan selimut yang diberikannya lebih erat ke tubuhnya. Dan matanya menunjukan ketakutan. Sisa-sisa trauma akan kejadian yang baru menimpanya masih terasa.

Dean memang tidak membiarkan ia melihat sesuatu yang grafis, tapi tidak tahu apa yang dilihatnya sebelum itu. Dan yang pasti anak ini tidak dapat ia ditinggal sendiri, dan mungkin punya 'isu' dengan orang yang meninggalkannya.

.

"Tidak akan Cas. Kau tidak akan kutinggal," ujar Dean, dan kali ini dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia melakukan ini untuk menenangkan hati Cas, dan untuk penebusan dengan yang dilakukannya di kehidupan yang lalu.

Cas turut tersenyum melihatnya, dan dengan wajah anak kecil melihat ke arahnya. Dua mata biru besar miliknya dan terlihat kontras dengan rambut gelapnya.

Dean benar-benar dapat melihat 'malaikat' dari Cas. Bersih dan tanpa dosa, dan Dean akan menjaganya 'tetap' seperti itu.

**xxx**

Sam dan Bobby datang dua seperempat jam kemudian, setelah menggarami dan membakar satu keluarga ternyata tidak semudah kelihatannya. Belum lagi beberapa organ tubuh mereka yang tercecer, dan dari semua itu yang paling berat penanganannya adalah ayah Christian.

Bobby dan Sam keluar dari Impala dan melemparkan ransel peralatan ke tempatnya saat memasuki rumah. Dean dan Cas mendengar langkah mereka, namun tak beranjak dari _sofa_. Karena mereka asyik bertukar cerita (dalam hal ini mendengarkannya dari Dean), dan [ia] suka menceritakan tentang pengalamannya dengan Sam. Seperti ketika ia dan Sam membunuh wendigo (itu terjadi lama sekali) hanya dengan berbekal jurnal milik ayahnya. Atau jauh sebelumnya, ketika menghadapi _woman-in-white_, Sam terpaksa menabrakan Impala Dean ke rumah tua, dan ketika Dean harus mengarahkan senapannya ke dekat wajah Sam, namun ia berhasil membidik dengan tepat.

Banyak yang ia ceritakan pada Christian, dan selama itu juga ia mendengarkan. Dean menghindari bagian di mana ia harus menumpahkan darah, tapi menjelaskan bagian tentang kelemahan monsternya, untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ia harus membuat anak ini terjun dalam gaya hidup mereka.

Dean memang merasa ragu untuk mengajari Christian (anak itu baru 3 tahun) tentang semua ini. Tapi ini semua demi keselamatannya, dan agar ia tak mengalami trauma tatkala harus menghadapinya secara langsung. Karena Dean yakin jika mereka menjaga Cas, cepat atau lambat pasti akan kembali pada aktivitas memburu. Selama masih ada monster, _demon_, dan penyihir jahat di muka bumi, mereka masih belum dapat berhenti. Tapi ia memiliki banyak kepercayaan pada anak ini. Karena Christian cukup tegar dalam menghadapi kejadian hari ini, dan karena ia juga adalah Cas.

Bobby menghampiri mereka dan cukup terkejut saat Dean menghabiskan cerita tentang _werewolf_. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Dean akan membawa anak ini begitu cepat dalam kehidupan berburu. Cas tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia terus mendengarkan Dean.

Sam kemudian menghampiri Bobby, dan ia juga melihat yang dilakukan Dean. Anak itu memang masih kecil, tapi Sam tidak menyalahkan Dean setelah mengingat apa yang dilakukan _demon _kepada Ben. _Demon _telah membuat Ben trauma dan berubah menjadi pendiam setelah apa yang mereka/_demon_ lakukan kepada ibu Ben. Dean tidak ingin Cas merasakannya juga, karena itu ia ingin memperkenalkan Cas pada dunia itu sekarang juga, walau terdengar salah dan sia-sia mengingat usia Cas yang sekarang ini.

Tapi mungkin tidak terlalu sia-sia karena Anna (malaikat yang _fall_)pernah mengalaminya, yaitu pada usia 2 tahun setengah mempunyai indera malaikat yang tajam, dan semakin berkurang dengan semakin bertambah umurnya. Mungkin dengan indera itu, Cas akan lebih paham dengan 'pelajaran' mahluk supernatural yang diajarkan Dean.

Tapi walau bagaimana pun, Sam hanya berharap Dean tidak akan menghilangkan 'masa kecil' dari kehidupan Cas dengan mengajarkannya semua ini.

Dan untuk mengisinya dengan setiap kebahagiaan, sudah pasti akan dilakukan oleh Dean.

Karena Sam tahu bahwa inilah kesempatan bagi kakaknya untuk mengobati diri, dan kembali untuk melangkah lagi.

Dan melupakan semua kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan (dan yang ia rasa tidak termaafkan) kepada Cas.

Dan karena Dean sangat menghargai persahabatannya dengan Cas lebih dari semua orang yang pernah dekat dengan mereka, dan yang pernah membantu mereka.

Karena Cas kepada Dean adalah sahabat/teman pertama baginya, dan Dean kepada Cas adalah orang pertama yang mau melakukan sesuatu baginya... dan yang mau menolongnya.

Yang memberikan ia kepercayaan diri, menghiburnya dari isu tentang _absent-father_, juga yang percaya padanya, dan berusaha tetap percaya walau Sam dan Bobby sudah tahu semua kebohongan dan tipu dayanya bersama Crowley.

Cas mungkin melakukan semuanya atas dasar kebaikan, dan melakukannya karena yakin tidak ada cara lain dan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Begitupun Sam pada waktu itu, dan begitu juga Dean sebelumnya. Dean dan Sam sama-sama melakukan perjanjian dengan _demon _dan sama-sama bekerja sama dengannya. Walau Dean membuktikannya kalau Crowley dapat dipercaya, dan Sam membuktikannya kalau Ruby telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, tetap saja _demon _adalah jahat, dan dengan melakukan perjanjian dengan mereka tidak akan keluar hal-hal yang baik. Semua akan berimbas lagi kepada mereka.

Dan jejak kaki itu yang diikuti Cas sekarang ini.

.

Semua orang yang dibawa dalam keluarga mereka bagaikan _chain reaction_. Satu per satu mati dan satu per satu diperdaya oleh bujuk rayu _demon_. Dan berakhir kepada mereka yang melakukan perjanjian dengannya.

Semua orang begitu, dari Mary untuk menghidupkan John, John untuk menghidupkan Dean, Dean untuk menghidupkan Sam, dan Sam bekerja sama dengan _demon _setelah kepergian Dean (karena Ruby membantunya bertahan). Setelah itu Dean yang mempercayai Crowley, Bobby yang mengikutinya dan menjual jiwanya pada Crowley. Samuel yang bersekongkol dengan Crowley, dan terakhir Cas yang berusaha menggagalkan perang di surga, menggagalkan kiamat, dan melindungi mereka.

Mereka semua melakukannya untuk keluarga, dan karena mereka percaya bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah benar. Juga karena tidak ada jalan lain, dan Winchester sekeluarga adalah ahlinya dalam hal mengorbankan diri dan menyerahkan segalanya.

Padahal dengan hal itu tidak membawa kebaikan pada mereka. Padahal dengan hal itu rantai ikatan dari lingkaran kematiannya tidak terputus, dan Mary tetap membawa pangkal dari ini semua. Dan mereka semua berharap dengan adanya _redemption_ akan dapat memutus ikatan rantainya. Dan Dean tidak ingin kehilangan keluarganya lagi.

.

.

"Hey," sapa Dean kepada Sam, setelah sadar mereka diawasinya dari tadi.

"Hey." Sam membalasnya, "Christian, kita harus memberinya kamar, Dean," sambung Sam. Matanya bertemu dengan Dean sesaat, kemudian Dean menunduk dan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya, aku yang akan mengurusnya." Dean menyunggingkan senyum seraya mengangkat tubuhnya. Mata Cas mengikuti setiap gerakannya, "Kalau aku membiarkanmu melakukannya, Cas akan berakhir dengan kertas dinding yang bertema unicorn," ujar Dean dan ia kembali menatap Sam.

Sam nampak tak senang dengan itu (walaupun akhirnya kakaknya yang dulu kembali). Bobby juga sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Entah pergi ke mana.

"Ayolah Dean, kita pergi saja," ujar Sam kemudian.

.

**xxx**

"Malaikatnya si idjit tidak mau lepas lagi darinya," komentar Bobby dari balik meja ketika mereka sudah kembali.

"Idjit?" tanya Cas sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke Dean. Sam menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Yah, kau tahu Cas," Dean berdalih dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Bobby, "Bobby kau hanya cemburu," ujarnya. Bobby hanya memutar mata.

"Bobby, kau tidak keberatan kan kami mengubah salah satu ruangan disini untuk kamar Cas?" tanya Sam dari belakang mereka yang masuk dengan sekantong belanjaan penuh.

Dean menghela napas, "Percaya atau tidak, kami jadi membeli unicorn itu, boneka unicorn karena Cas menyukainya," sela Dean yang membiarkan Cas menyambar kantong belanjaan dari Sam. Ia mengaduk-aduk isinya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah boneka unicorn putih yang langsung ia dekap erat.

Cas tersenyum kepada Dean. Kemudian ia berlari dan memeluk kaki Bobby.

Bobby menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap punggung Cas, "Tidak... dia bagaimanapun anak 'adik'ku," ujarnya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah Dean, "Tapi kau yang memunggutnya, kau yang merawatnya, Dean,"

"Seperti hal itu tidak akan terjadi," ujar Dean, ia menepuk punggung Sam sehingga ia terdorong ke depan, "Sam yang jadi ibu, dan aku sudah pasti ayah," sahut Dean, dan Sam hanya menatapnya tanda protes.

**To be Continue**


End file.
